The Beginning of Something Amazing
by PrincessSarah13
Summary: Sarah is just an average girl. Everything in her life is going great but when she meets Jacob, Renesmee, and Seth in class everything turns upside down. Can she tell them about her? R&R 3 JakexNessie Sarahx    Sethx
1. The End of Something Great

**OMG! I'm writing another fan-fiction! :o amazing right. Yeah I think so. Thank god a lot of people have already read Breaking Dawn. SPOILIERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BREAKING DAWN YET! So I had this idea last night and I decided to write it out. Review or I'm not going to post chapter two for like a while. Anyway :P please R&R 3 **

**Sarah's Pov**

I get up from my bed. I walk to my mirror and rub my eyes awake. My black hair, which goes down to the middle of my back, was very curly this morning. I look into my eyes, which are dark green with gold specs. I'm average looking. I got curves and I'm not a twig but I'm not big either. I'm toned but not to tone. I walk into my closet. I look around and grab a black mini skirt, a purple tank-top, leather jacket and black leather high heel boots. I change into my clothes. I run downstairs, since I'm late. I'm never late to school. I rule the school but there are sides. My side and the slut's side, of course all the sluts even a couple of my friends went on the slut side. I really miss my friends; we were friends since middle school. I shake my head to clear my mind and grab my keys, throwing them into my purse.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yell into the kitchen. I only eat breakfast if I have time and today I barley have anytime. I race to school, going twenty miles over the speed limit. I pull up to school; it's the first day of school. I walk into the office and ask if there are any new students, there is. Nine new students for today, I'm surprised. I get all their names and the classes I have with them. I walk into my first class of the day; Biology. I see a guy sitting all by himself. He's tan, has great muscles and his spiky black hair stands out with his almost black eyes. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. You are?" I ask with a dazzling smile.

"I'm Jacob," He says, looking toward the door.

"You're one of the new kids aren't you?" I ask.

"Yep," he nods.

"Alright, here are the rules of my side. If you'd like to go with the slut side be my guest but if you like someone then I'd stick with my side. Well anyway here they are," I say handing him the rules.

_**Rules**_

_**#1 – Don't sleep around with everyone while dating someone or just plainly don't sleep around.  
>#2 – Get good grades<br>#3 – Do not be a bitch to anyone. Be nice at all times and if you don't have anything nice to say walk away and don't say anything at all.**_

"Wow," he says looking shocked. "So you're like the president of the school?"

"Yes. I look out for everyone but there are people who don't follow these and are on the bitch side or slut side as I like to call them," I giggle and look up and see a girl with beautiful copper hair and brown eyes and a guy that looks a lot like Jacob but a little shorter.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. You are?" I ask with a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee but call me Nessie," she says with a smile sitting across from me.

"Hi, I'm Seth," he says sitting next to Nessie. I look up into these gorgeous brown eyes. They sparkle, smile and show happiness. I just sit there staring into them. Seth stares back at me, I smile. The teacher comes in and I break the stare.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Jones," she smiles to everyone. "Let's go over the rules for this classroom."

Jacob gives Seth a look, almost asking him something. Seth nods toward Jacob and Nessie smiles. I pretend to pay attention to the teacher.

_Thoughts_

_I can't fall in love with him. I have to wait for Alek! He's in war; I can't betray him like that. What am I going to do? I have no clue what to do. What I felt for Seth is something I haven't felt with anyone. It's true love but Alek he's my fiancé. He's only two years older than me but he is in war. I wonder if he thinks of me as often as I think of him. He writes me every chance he gets but he hasn't written in a couple of days, I hope he's okay. Great now I got myself worried. I mean hello why would I even think of dating Seth! I can't betray Alek like that. I know he thinks about me every single day, I mean he calls me as least once a month if he can. I can't just do this to him. I could but I would feel horrible about it. He knows about me and who I am. He accepts me what if I told Seth and he'd spill everything that means my parents would have to kill him. UGH! I don't like this at all. _

My thoughts get interrupted by the bell for the next class. I rush out and go to Pre-Calculus. I sit down in the spot where me and Alek first met. I see Seth and think: _oh great_. He sits down next to me and smiles.

"So Sarah, I was wondering if you're not doing anything later, want to come over?" he asks. _Shit how am I going to turn him down. God damn it! _

"Are Jacob and Nessie going to be there?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"Uh... Sure," he says with a confused look. He smiles anyway and I smile back. _Few I got out of that one. _

**LUNCH**

I walk into the cafeteria and notice that my table is being occupied by the new kids. I see Nessie, Jake, Seth and six other people. I walk over and sit down.

"Hey!" Seth says. I smile and sit in-between him and Nessie.

"Sarah this is my family," Nessie says. A little girl with short brown hair - who looks like a pixie - smiles, she's sitting next to a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice," the pixie looking one says. I nod and smile.

"This is Jasper," she gestures to the blonde guy next to her. "Hi," he says. I smile and wave.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward," a girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes – that look exactly like Nessie's – says, gesturing toward a guy with copper hair and golden eyes. He stares at me and I feel someone searching through my mind. I jump up and walk away toward the bathroom, trying not to run but trying to get away as fast as I can. Nessie notices and calls after me.

"Sarah!" everyone looks my way and I don't care anymore I run. I don't feel anyone searching through my brain anymore as I walk into the bathroom. I splash water on my face, trying to get my shield up. I haven't used it in a while since no vampire's with that power have been around. Someone comes in. I look up to see Bella looking straight at me.

"Sarah, are you okay?" she asks with concern. I nod not trusting myself to speak. I got Seth liking me and now vampires are here! In my fucking town, I knew I might break down and cry if I spoke. She walks toward me and hugs me; her presence was just so welcoming that little tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Actually Bella, I'm not okay," I whisper. She nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks with a smile. I nod, tears still falling from my face.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" she asks. I nod again. She pulls me out the door and to the parking lot. We go into the woods that surround the building and I break down crying again. This is where me and Alek first kissed.

"Talk to me sweetie," she says pulling me to sit next to her on the ground.

"My fiancé is in the army and we haven't seen each other in almost a year," I whisper, calming down. She hugs me not saying anything so I continue.

"I think Seth likes me. I can't betray Alek – my fiancé – but how am I going to break my own and Seth's heart in the process?" I ask with a weak voice. "AND now there's fucking vampires here. Yes I know it's you and your family," I whisper. She freezes and pulls me away, looking into my eyes.

"You know about us," she asks. I nod.

"That's why I ran out; I couldn't let your husband read my mind. See I'm a half-vampire but only me and my parents know this," I half smile. Bella looks shocked.

"You need to come home with us, we have a lot to tell you," she says and leads me back into school. I didn't wear makeup today and boy am I so glade I decided not to. I had class with Bella and Edward next. I let Edward search my mind. We nodded and smiled at me.

_Listening to minds_

_Edward: So you can read minds too?_

_Me: yep but it's not as powerful as yours. I can only listen to ten people at once or I get a major headache._

_Edward: what else can you do? _

_Me: I can communicate through touch, so I can tell you something when I touch you. I see little bits of the future. I am also the fastest hybrid there is. _

_Edward: wow. Why hasn't the Voltori come after you?_

_Me: they don't know I have these powers. I've hidden my powers from them, my whole entire life._

_Edward: amazing. Well I hope you're coming with us home, right?_

_Me: yes I am. I can't wait to hear your story._

_Edward: can you hear Bella's thoughts?_

_Me: let me try._

I open my mind to Bella's and listen in. She was thinking about how she's going to explain this to the rest of them and how to tell the story to me.

_Me: yep I totally can_

_Edward: I think you're way more powerful then me._

_Me: why?_

_Edward: I can't even read her mind._

_Me: maybe she's letting me. She's a shield right? Oh and that's another thing I can do. I can shield only my mind._

_Edward: yeah she's a shield. Maybe we should ask her later._

_Me: yes totally!_

_Edward: so did you grow fast or normally?_

_Me: I'm 2 years old technically but physically, mentally, and emotionally 17._

_Edward: wow, I wonder how your parents feel about that._

_Me: I don't know. _

_Edward: what's wrong?_

_I guess Edward heard the sadness in my thought._

_Me: nothing. *I mentally smile at him*_

_Edward: okay. The bells about to ring, I'll talk to you later._

_Me: *nods mentally*_

The bell rings and the three of us walk out together. I run into Seth on my way to my next class. We walk side to side, I didn't feel awkward at all. We get the locker rooms and we go out separate ways. Gym was always the worst but it was pretty easy for me being a half-vampire and all. I see Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Nessie in here. I wave and get a locker by all of them. I know Rose and Emmet from Edwards mind. We change into our gym clothes and walk into the gym. All the guys where there too, I sit next to Seth on the bench.

"Alright class! Today we're going to play softball, how about that! Alright girls vs. boys, Line up!" Couch Masen bellows. I grab Nessie and we run to line up.

Gym ends and I get dressed. I walk out to my locker and grab everything I need. I walk with Nessie outside. When I look up I see someone standing, looking straight at me. Smiling I run and hug them.

**Omg I wonder who it is! :o review, read and subscribe to find out. 3 I love you guys and thanks for reading it. **


	2. Why is this happening to me!

**Oh My Gosh! Thanks everyone for the subscribing and reviewing! It really made me smile! :D so I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as possible. Remember the more reviews the faster I'm going to try and write this! 3 To the STORY!**

**Sarah's Pov**

Alek grabbed his arms around me lifting me off the ground. I grinned.

"I've missed you so much!" I kiss him. I hear a cough and Nessie saying something to Seth. I break away and look behind me, holding Alek's hand.

"Guys, this is my fiancé Alek," I say, smiling. Nessie looks shocked. Jacob looks at Seth. Seth looks depressed and kind of like he's shaking.

"Seth, are you okay?" I ask, letting go of Alek's hand and walking toward Seth. Seth runs into the woods. Jacob goes after him and I look toward Nessie, mouthing I'm sorry. She nods and runs after the two.

"Did I do something?" Alek asks. I shake my head and hug him close, worrying about Seth. _I hope he's okay. _Edward, Bella, and everyone else comes out looking confused. I open up my mind, letting Edward read it. He smiles sadly at me.

"Alek, this is Edward, and Bella," I point to Edward and then Bella. "Rosalie, and Emmet," I point to them. "Jasper, and Alice," I point to Alice and Jasper last.

"Hi," he nods toward them. They wave back and go to their cars, the only ones to stay back are Bella and Edward.

"Hey Alek, can you wait in the car?" I ask. He nods and grabs the keys, kissing my cheek. He heads over and jumps in the front seat.

"What's wrong with Seth?" I ask concerned. "He was like shaking and then he runs into the woods!" I start pacing. Edward looks at Bella and Bella looks back at him.

"What?" I ask, staring at them.

"I don't think we should be the ones to tell you, Sarah," he says with a sorry look.

"Well why not?" I basically growl at him.

"Seth needs to," Bella says. "Look Sarah, this is not something we should be telling you. Seth will when he needs to or can."

I look at both of them and narrow my eyes. They won't tell me then I'll go find Seth myself.

"Fine, I'll go find him and we'll talk about this because I'm NOT going to be left in the dark," I refuse and run off before hearing their bullshit about not going after him. Alek looks at me and I give me a look that he knows all to well. He gets out of the car and runs after me. He seems to have become faster than me, weird.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" he asks, running with me.

"I'm going after Seth. I have to know what is going on," I growl. I'm a little angry that no one but Seth can tell me. I have a little bit of a temper but not to bad.

"Don't let your temper get in the way of thinking straight," he basically yells at me. "I have a confession too!"

"What?" I ask, stopping in front of him. We are far enough in the woods that no one can hear us.

"When I was fighting in the war, I got turned into a vampire," he says, coming closer to me. I gasp and back up.

"No! You're not Alek! You must be someone else, my Alek would never let that happen to him," I cry a little. I didn't want anyone to have to be changed unless they would absolutely die if they weren't.

"But I am. I was going to die if I wasn't. I begged the vampire to change me," I looked into his eyes and glared. Something was off but he seemed pretty truthful.

"Okay, I nod," I come toward him a little bit.

"And I would like to get married in a least a month," he's just an inch from me now.

"Why so soon?" I ask, looking up into his eyes.

"Because I almost died and I don't want to miss out on our moment," I feel pain go through me. I fall down.

"Alek, get help!" I yell at him as I scream in pain. Hopefully he heard me, he must of because he ran into the woods. It feels like everything in my body is falling apart, every muscle coming undone. My being last feels like its being ripped into itty bitty pieces, each section being ripped again and again. I couldn't breathe my lungs on fire. I couldn't see anything, the only thing I happened to see was blackness and blood all over. I hear someone coming toward me, I look up but I still can't see.

"What's happening to her?" I hear someone yell, a male voice.

"I don't know! She just fell down and started screaming in pain," Alek said. The other voice, who is that.

"I have to get her to the house, can you pick her up and run without jogging her to much?" the male voice asks.

"Yes I can," Alek replies, picking me up. I scream in agony when he does. "Its okay baby, I'm going to get you all better," I smile on the inside, trusting my fiancé. I black out, the pain to much for me to handle.

**Seth's Pov! (I'm adding this in here so you know how he's feeling during this whole entire thing)**

Someone grabs and lifts Sarah off the ground, hugging her.

"I've missed you so much!" Sarah kisses the dude. I couch.

"Seth, come on. Don't be like that," Nessie whispers so no one else hears. Sarah breaks away from the guy and holds his hand. I glare at him, wanting that to be me so badly. She is my imprint.

"Guys, this is my fiancé Alek," she says, smiling. I get this horrible feeling inside. It feels like my whole world is coming down. Jacob looks at me, I can feel his eyes on me. _She's my imprint! He can't just take her from me, no! I'm going to win her over._ I start shaking, badly. I run into the woods so I can phase. I feel everyone watch me as I run as deep into the woods as I can possibly get. I phase, I feel Jacob with me in my brain.

Wolf communication! 

Seth: Go away Jacob! I need to think right now, I don't want you inside my brain the whole time. 

Jacob: Seth come on man. You just met her, I know how it feels. She's your whole world, you feel like nothing can come between you and everyone will be happy. I understand but she must have been engaged with him before you. Talk to her, maybe she feels the same way but doesn't know how to break it off with the other guy. 

Seth: I don't think that is going to happen Jacob. Did you see how happy she was! She was so beautiful when she smiled. *I mentally smile to myself before realizing Jakes there with me* She won't fall in love with me. What if their getting married tomorrow? How am I going to win her over in one day! Huh? Tell me! *I growl*

Jacob: Seth! cool it, right now! You don't need to be acting this way. You just need to tell her about us and how you imprinted on her, it might help her know why she's feeling the way she does about you. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way because when she looked at you today she felt like she was confused. 

Seth: are you sure? 

Jacob: of course I am. I hear Nessie, come on let's change back and Nessie can help too. 

I change into a human, grabbing my shorts and putting them on.

"Seth, I am so sorry!" Nessie comes up and hugs back. I hug her back, pulling away after a couple minutes.

"It's okay Nessie, thanks," she nods and I smile. "Let's go find her," I hear someone screaming. A horrible pain goes through my body. I scream.

"Seth!" Nessie and Jake say at the same time. "Call Carlisle," I hear Jake tell Nessie, running to my side.

"Carlisle, Seth's hurt!" I hear Nessie say into the phone.

"In the woods by the school," Nessie says. "Please hurry."

"Carlisle is coming," Nessie says as she walks toward us. Some of my heart rips and another piece. Piece by piece I come undone. I black out.

**5 hours later **

**Seth's Pov (still)**

I wake up with nine people looking at me. I open my eyes wide, shocked to have so many people at once looking at me when I'm sleeping.

"What happened?" I ask with a groggy voice. Everyone looks at each other, debating whether to tell me or not.

"Sarah was being ripped into pieces by something unknown. Through your imprint, it caused you to suffer as well. You are very lucky to be alive," Carlisle says, walking up to the bed.

"Is she okay?" I ask my voice deep with concern. I didn't want anything bad to happen to my imprint, my love, my world.

"We don't know yet, her heart was pretty beaten up by the time we got there," he says with some sadness.

"You mean her heart was ripped up?" I asks with fear in my voice.

"No, it only was slowing down and not pumping blood into her system. I had to put blood into her system, seemed as she hasn't eaten in years. It must of caused it," he says thoughtful. I look confused at him.

"I'm sorry she hasn't what in years?" I look around at everyone. They all seemed to hesitate.

"She's a half-vampire," Carlisle says with a small smile. I take in a deep breath. I couldn't believe it my imprint is a half-vampire. I grinned at that, well that is going to fun.

**10 hours later (from when Sarah blacked out)**

**Sarah's pov **

I wake up with someone holding my hand. Their hand is cold and pale, it looks almost dead. Alek is staring into space, holding my hand. _Great. _I don't know why but I had this hatred toward him.I suddenly start worrying about Seth.

"What happened? Where am I?" I ask frantically.

"Sh, it's okay Sarah. Your body was being ripped up by something. No one knows what but the Cullen's' are taking care of you," he smiles, a little to sadly.

"Alek, what's wrong?" I ask, looking straight into his eyes.

"I have to go back to war," he says, taking a deep breath. I look at him with a loss of words_. I just got him back, no way is he going back there. _

I bring my hand up and…..

**Ha! Cliff hanger! I hope everyone likes this! Review and subscribe! 3 please! I love reviews. It makes me feel special, just like all you are **


	3. THIS KEEPS HAPPENING!

**Chapter 3! Holy shizballs! I hope you guys like. Sorry for keep forgetting to put in what Alek looks like. It's going to be in this chapter right now. I was just letting you guys put in imagination but here y'all go! :D**

**Sarah's Pov**

I put my hand to his cheek. Looking at him, feeling like I could of lost him but more importantly Seth. Alek's black hair that looks like Alex Pettyfers, his dark blue eyes, his full lips and eye lashes, he has pale skin, six feet tall, eight pack abs and muscles throughout his whole body. He is smaller than Seth I must admit. I bring my hand back, something inside me just urges me to punch something. Before I can stop myself, my hand flies across and slaps Alek across his face. He looks shock and my hand breaks into a million little pieces. I scream in agony and Alek gets up to go get someone. A male figure comes back.

"What happened?" he asks, deep with confusion and concern. It was the male voice I heard before I blacked out.

"My hand is broken?" I whimper, swearing to myself to stop acting like a little girl.

"How did this happen?" he asks, examining my hand.

"Who are you?" I ask with a smile. My hand throbbing.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Doctor Carlisle or Carlisle," he smiles at me, wrapping my hand up. "Now let your hand, heal. No more hurting yourself, you almost died today."

I gasp and look toward Alek. He nods and half smiles.

"How's Seth?" I ask with concern. Alek glares and sits down, I ignore him. Carlisle is about to answer when.

"Seth is fine. I'm surprised you cared," Alek growls. I look over at him shocked. Carlisle leaves, sensing his presence is no longer needed.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I ask, shock ringing through my voice. I didn't think he had anything against Seth.

"Nothing," he storms out of the room, turning back to look at me. "I have to go. I'll see you in a year. Don't do anything stupid."

I glare at him and close my eyes, wishing the tears away. He runs off and I lay there and cry. I glance down at my wedding ring.

_Thoughts_

_Why did Alek leave like that? Couldn't he stand the thought of seeing me! Doesn't he care about me at all? I can't believe he did that to me! Why did he do that? Does he not want to be engaged? I'm thinking about it, I mean who wants to be married to some douche of a jackass. Storming out in the middle of a fight and say you're leaving for war and you can't even have a descent goodbye. _

I felt my phone vibrate in my shorts. I take it out with my good hand and see Alek calling me. I ignore it, not ready to talk to him yet. After about an hour of making up my mind, I call Alek back.

"Hello?" he answers.

"It's me," I say, my voice dipping with sadness. I hold my tears back.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" he asks, sounding depressed.

"I will Alek," I say, smiling. "I'm sorry we had our fight before you had to leave," I whisper into the phone. I knew this would break Seth's heart but not loving both of them would break mine.

"Sarah, I have to go. I'm sorry, I'll try and call every night," he says. "I love you."

"I love you too," my voice dips with sadness again. I missed him so much and after a year of being apart he leaves me again. I don't know how he could do this to me. I get up from the bed and walk downstairs; everyone was gathered in the living even Seth. I tried not to look into his eyes, knowing I would melt.

"Can I tell you guys my story now?" I ask, sitting down in a chair. They all nod at me, I avoid looking at Seth.

"When I was a baby, my parents hid me from everything. I couldn't go outside and I wasn't allowed near any doors or windows. I was happy but I progressed at very fast rate, when I was only five, I learned I was a half-vampire child. My parents said that it was a rare bred, well I believed them. I turned 13 the next year and I was adventuring outside, I stumbled upon a guy. He was very magical; I soon learned that he was Aro, the leader of the Volturi. He learned I was a half-vampire but didn't see any threat in me, but the next day he killed my parents. I ran as fast as I could, I broke into a house that looked empty but was really the Potter's house. They told me to get out but I begged them to adopt me and take me in, eventually they did. I turned 17 that year, I was only really 2 but I didn't tell them that. I went to school and no one noticed that I never grew or anything. I made friends and lost some, and well I met you guys," I say finishing my story. I didn't want to go into much detail because honestly I couldn't remember all that happened. Everyone just stared at me thinking, finally Edward spoke.

"Well I think if we all agree, you could live here with us," I look surprised.

"That's okay, I mean not that I wouldn't love being around people, who I didn't have to hide who I was but I don't want to burden that on you guys," I smile. I so wanted to live with them, they seemed awesome and I could finally, most likely drink some blood for once. I never had blood, never. My parents didn't want me to be inhuman and well my adopted parents didn't know what I was. I wonder if that's what caused me to faint and almost kill myself.

"Really, it's fine. Right everyone?" Carlisle says this time. Everyone nods, I look at Seth and he nods slowly, staring straight into my eyes. I look away fast.

"I'll have to talk to my parents, but I'm sure they won't care," I say with some venom in my voice. My parents never cared if I was home on time or even if I never came home. They didn't call to check up on me, they didn't even know what grade I was in. They barley remember my name half the time so even if I didn't tell them where I was going, they would be like bye umm. It's horrible, I shouldn't have lived in that condition for 1 year but hey what was I going to do.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" Nessie asks. I nod, going upstairs to grab my coat, I left up there.

"Ready," I smile. We got into her pale blue, convertible. We drive in silence for a couple minutes before she breaks the silence.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" she asks me.

"I can read minds, but only ten people at a time. I can communicate through touch, and I can shield my mind," I smile. I was a very strong half-vampire, the strongest of my kind.

"That's awesome," she mutters. She certainly looks in awe.

"What can you do?" I ask with a smile.

"I can communicate through touch, like you but that's it, so far," she grins.

"You know, you might come into your powers. I certainly did," I grin back. We sit in silence again for a while.

"Is this your place?" she asks. I look up and nod.

"Yep, could you park and wait for me?" I ask, kind of nervous.

"Of course!" she exclaims, parking. I get out, waving to her. I open the door, the lights were off, but the door was open. I silently creep through the house, carefully listening and looking into the corners for any vampires, or werewolves. I look at the couch and see a figure; I stop dead in my tracks. I back up and hide behind the wall. I see it turns its head toward me. I realize who it is, I run up to my room as fast as I could, as silent as possible. It seemed not to have noticed me, I thanked god for that one. I grab my suitcase that had all my clothes in it. I grab a second suitcase and grab all my dirty clothes, and ones from my dresser. I grab all my things and just put them in there. I run out, put the suit cases in the car and run back in. I look at the couch, shit he's gone. I run back up to my room, grabbing my special necklace, my mother gave me when I was a kid.

"Hello Sarah," I turn around in a flash. He looks straight into my eyes.

"Hello, Carter. What are you doing here?" I ask with venom in my voice.

"Oh now come on. I've been searching for you for over two years," he laughs. I growl.

"Why are you here? Now?" I glare at him. He fucking pisses me off.

"Well, I guess someone can't be polite can they?" he laughs again. "I'm just here to collect you, darling." I back away, bumping into my desk. I feel for my knife. It's not there.

"Looking for this?" he asks, smiling. He holds my knife up. Damn it! He's got it.

"You know the pack wants you back, we love you," he whispers, coming closer. I glare, moving to the side.

"Well I don't love them," he follows me. "You didn't treat me as I thought you would," I whisper, going toward him.

"You weren't there for me when I needed you! You let them hurt me! I could have died," I growl. I feel for my gun behind my back, it wasn't there. Great I have no weapon now.

"You didn't though," he laughs. I attack him with all my strength.

"I WAS RAPED! DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL!" I scream at him. I grab the knife from him, going to stab him when a voice cried at me.

"SARAH DON'T!" someone screamed at me. I look around but don't see anyone. He pushes me off him, grabbing the knife. He looks like he's going to stab me when he stops too. I get up from underneath from, grab my necklace and run.

"I'm going to get you Sarah!" he yells after me. I jump into Nessie's car.

"GO, GO!" I scream at her, as he comes out of the house. My heart is beating so loud in my ears, that I couldn't hear a damn thing.

"Sarah! What is happening?" Nessie asks, panicked.

"I'll explain when we get home," I put the necklace, around me. I feel instantly safer. We drive in silence, the rest of the way. I look out the window, hoping not to see anything and being successful in that. We pull up in the driveway, Edward already out and looking around.

"What happened?" he growled. I guess I didn't have my shield over me. I shake my head and look into the woods, scanning them, making sure nothing is out there.

"We should go inside now, I don't know if he followed us or not," I whisper, heading inside.

"Who?" He asks, I sigh. This is going to be a long story.

"Get everyone together, they should all know," I whisper, going to sit on the couch. I relax a little bit, till everyone comes in and sits around me.

"Carter, that's his name. He is a werewolf, a real one," I say looking at Jacob and Seth.

"He is the pack leader of one of the only children of the moon packs. There are only five left on Earth, his pack made a deal that they wouldn't hurt a single soul," I whisper, looking down.

"I met them when I was on the run. He was very kind to me and treated me very well, one night he promised to always keep me safe," I start crying.

"The next night, the pack came and visited me in a little house; Carter had gotten for me so I could live alone. They said that they wanted to have some fun with me and carter would come later," I try to hold back my tears.

"One of them picked me up, and brought me toward the table. Little did I know what they would do next," I look away from everyone.

"They tied me down, and raped me. One by one two times each for every single one. It hurt. Carter came around when the last one was just about done, he didn't yell at them or scream, he just sat there and laughed. He said well I'm guessing it's my turn then," the tears came harder this time.

"He did the same thing to me all the rest of them did. I ran away the next day when no one would notice. I packed everything and ran, that is when I met my adopted parents." I finish, crying so hard it's hard for me not to sob out loud. Someone wrap their arms around me, I look over to see Nessie hugging me. I smile, still crying.

"I am so sorry, Sarah," she whispers. I touch her, telling it her it was okay with my gift, not trusting myself to talk.

"So why does he want you now?" Edward asks, frowning.

"I was the sacrifice for their ritual," I gulp. "They wanted to be able to change every day, without having pain or loss of power. They were strongest during the full moon and well the next night was the full moon and it couldn't be a virgin, that's why they all did that."

Nessie hugs me tighter.

"He's coming to kill me," I say this time, looking into everyone's eyes. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, so please don't get into this mess," I whisper. I didn't want to loose my new family. Well at least they felt like a family to me.

"I'll get the pack on patrol," Jacob whispers.

"No! I don't want anyone to get hurt," I say, jumping up. Jacob looks up at Seth and Seth nods.

"Sarah, I have something to tell you," he whispers. He walks into the kitchen, I follow.

"What is it?" I ask, with a tilt of my head.

"How do I explain this," he whispers to himself. "Well you are my imprint," he finally says.

_I'M HIS WHAT?_ I gasp.


	4. I'm Your What!

**Okay so im writing on my iPod. Sorry for mistakes! Will fix it later **

"What the hell do you mean?" I ask Seth. He gets all serious.

"Imprint means that I will always be here for you for anything. You are my world, my universe. It hurts to be away from you for too long. It means that I'll love you forever and always, even if I'm not your lover or anything special. I just hope we're best friends. I know this is a lot to take in, but I needed to tell you. That's why Jake is getting the pack ready. I will always protect you and the pack will back me up," Seth says, smiling at me. I go into shock, this could not be happening.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH THIS?" I yell at Seth. I can't be okay with this. This is happening to fast.

"This isn't real," I whisper, mostly to myself. How could this be happening to me. I don't understand this! It's too much for me to handle right now. Ah! I feel like screaming. I scream, falling down to my knees. This is to much to take in. Jake and Nessie rush in. I'm shaking my head, my hands covering my face.

"Sarah?" I hear Nessie ask. I couldn't respond. I could barley breathe.

"I'm so sorry," Seth says. I look up to see Seth drop to his knees. I take a deep breath.

"It's okay, Seth. It's just hard to hold it all in with everything happening. I felt the connection when we first met too. I didn't understand it, but now I do. Just give me time and space. I'll be okay," I say, standing.

"Nessie, can you take me to my room?" I ask. She nods, grabbing my hand for me to follow. I look back at Seth, following Nessie. We arrive in front of my door in mere minutes. I go in, there's already a bed in there. I smile, going to lay down. I sit on my bed, climbing into the covers. I see Nessie looking at me. I smile.

"We can talk tomorrow or when I wake up, but I just want to get some sleep right now," I whisper. She nods, shutting my door without another word. I lay down, falling right to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alek is facing Seth, holding a sword. They are both in Armor. I glance at Seth; he too is holding a sword. I look down at myself. I'm wearing a dress that's from about the 1800s. My eyes go wide. Shit! Their fighting for me!

"STOP!" I yell at them. They look over at me.

"Choose one and we won't fight," they say together. I stare at them.

"I can't," I finally say. My head hanging down, I love them both so much. I don't want to see either is them killed.

"WAIT!" I yell, knowing that I have to choose someone. I know exactly who I'm going to choose.

"I choose," I pause, taking a deep breath. I shut my eyes, making sure he's the one I want to choose.

"The one I choose is..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up before my dream-self could answer, but I know who she was going to say. I look at my clock, seeing it was already eleven in the morning. I run downstairs. I find Seth in the kitchen, just standing there. I run up to him and kiss him, smack on the lips. It felt right. I know this is the person I belong with. I smile against his lips.

"I love you. I can feel it in my bones," I whisper. I pull away, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," he says, pulling me into another kiss. I feel peace and safety at last.

**Sorry if it's short and for any mistakes. I am writing on my iPod not the best thing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review pls! I will love you if you do!**


	5. I Love You Seth

**So Sorry for the short chapter last time! Hopefully this will be longer since I'm on my computer now. Yay! Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway, I might do something crazy this chapter, thinking.. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Alek's Pov (P.s. It was Sarah's Pov last time) After he lands.**

I didn't like betraying Sarah. I see Liz and Cari standing there, waiting for me. I wave and run over, human speed.

"Liz, Cari! I missed you guys!" I smile, hugging Cari and kissing Liz. Liz kisses me back, smiling. Cari stares into space.

"How is Sarah?" Cari asks. They knew I had a fiancé back home but Liz didn't care. Unfortunately Cari does; she hates it whenever me and Liz kiss in front of her.

"Why do you care?" I ask with venom in my voice. I lied to Sarah, telling her that I was going back to war when I'm not really, I am, but I'm not. I'm helping Liz create Vampires so we can fight the Cullens and shapshifters. We want to be more powerful then them, my only fear is we loose.

"I don't!" she says, walking away from us. I guess heading to the car.

"It's okay, she doesn't mean it," I smile at Liz, kissing her one last time. I just need to stay with Sarah till we are ready to fight. Then I'll crush her heart, so she won't be able to fight with them. I laugh, walking to the car with my new fiancé, Liz.

**Sarah's Pov (did you like Alek's Pov? I didn't want to make it to long) 1 ½ week later from Alek leaving. 1 week from her kissing Seth. **

I smile at Seth, sitting in his lap. I can't believe we've been together for one week so far I told Seth, that I had to wait for Alek to call me to tell him, which is true. Alek said I couldn't call him, he could only call me.

"I love you," Seth says for the millionth time.

"I love you too," I say, kissing him. He makes me so happy, ever single day. I love him so much and I made this decision all because of a dream. I smile at myself, making him smile back at me. My phone rings, making me drop my smile. The Cullens have given me everything I've needed. I love them for that; me and Nessie have become best friends. We run with Seth and Jacob all the time.

"Hello?" I ask, still sitting in Seth's lap.

"Sarah?" Alek asks. I gulp, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Alek, I have something to tell you," I get right to the point.

I look down to my left hand, my empty left hand.

"What is it Sarah?" he asks me. I close my eyes, figuring out what I want to say.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm breaking up with you, I can send the ring over to your house or to where you are but I'm not going to be in a relationship with you anymore. I'm sorry to do this suddenly, so goodbye," I say, hanging up the phone before he could say anything. I didn't want to hear the angrier or sadness in his voice. I lean into Seth, instantly feeling better.

"You did the right thing," Seth whispers into my hair. I let a tear slip from my eyes. I've never wanted to hurt anyone or anything. Carter hasn't showed up yet and that worries me. I try to take my mind off things, but it's not working very well. It's already noon, and I am not looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow is school, school sucks. Mondays, why did people create Mondays? Why can't it just be like Sunday again, no school. I lay my head down on Seth's chest.

"Let's do something!" I say, jumping up. I need to do something, anything.

"Alright, lets go to La Push?" Seth asks me. I nod, jumping up and down. It's been awhile since I've been to La Push. My phone rings, interrupting my excitement. I look down and see it's my cousin, who I haven't talked to in years. I glare at my phone, answering it.

"Hello?" I ask a little annoyed.

"You want you're cousin alive, come alone. Midnight in the high school gym. If you have someone with you, your cousin will die," Carter says. I glance at Seth knowing he heard everything.

"I'll text you with more details on your cousin, you probably have your little vampire fiancé around," he growls. He hangs up before I could say anything.

"You are not going," Seth growls at me. I look at him shocked.

"And let me cousin die? BECAUSE OF ME?" I ask, on the verge of tears. She was my best friend up till high school. Once I got into high school, everything ended. I hated that, sometimes we still talk but only if theirs no one else to tell.

"Well you are certainly not going," he growls, looking away from me. I need to go, and he knew that.

"Fuck off Seth! I'm going and that's it," I run up the stairs, texting my cousin, asking the details about her and how she's doing.

/text/

Carter: /she's fine. Meet me high school in 30 minutes or she dies, have fun getting here/.

Me: /fine, be there soon. Don't do anything, I'm coming/. I run down the stairs, not seeing Seth anywhere. I hop in my car, turning it on. I speed off, to the high school. It's like only a ten minute drive but I didn't know if anyone would be on the roads or not. I turn on my music and drive in silence.

I arrive with only 10 minutes to spare. The traffic was terrible, it was like driving through rush hour. I glance around, making sure no one was looking or following me. I spot the gym entrance already open. I walk in cautiously.

"Jane?" I call out. I hear a scream, running toward it. Someone grabs me from behind, I kick and scream.

"Its okay, Carter's bringing out your precious cousin," one of the old pack members said, I think he's name is Jonah. I glare at him, spotting Carter bringing out someone, with a group tied around their neck.

"Jane!" I scream, trying to get free and run to her. I can't get out of Jonah's arms, making me even madder.

"Sarah?" Jane asks me, looking very scared. I hit Jonah with my elbow, running toward Jane. I grab her, picking her up, speeding off toward my car. Carter meets me at the door, Jonah behind me. I set her down in the corner, covering her with some pads.

"Alright, you want to fight me? Then let's fight, bitches," I say, bringing my hands up in defense. I'm going to put these guys in there graves today.

"Bring it, black bitch," Jonah says, running at me. I grab him, throwing him all the way across the gym. I hear a satisfying crack and smile, looking at Carter, smirking.

"I was told children of the moon can't die," Carter says, staring at me. I look behind me, not seeing Jonah get up.

"Bullshit," I say, staring at Jonah. I read his mind, making sure it wasn't active. I couldn't sense anything but death in him.

"I think you can," I say, walking toward him. I glance at Jane, making sure she's okay. I see Carter glance at her too. I run toward him, knowing he'll kill her to get to me. I tackle him; he rolls on top of me.

"Well this seems familiar," he smirks at me, leaning close to me. I glare, pushing him off of me. I get on top of him this time

"You forgot to add the unfortunately," I laugh, bringing my hand up to take out his heart. He pushes me off of him, strangling me.

"Did you forget how fucking powerful I am," he growls. I try to breathe, it's not working very well. I close, my eyes pretending I died. I hold in my breath, trying to master all the power up I have.

"Sarah? Oh shit! No! Sarah?" Carter says, patting my cheek. I open my eyes, throwing all my power at him. He screams, falling down.

"You don't know how fucking powerful I am, dummy," I glare, on the verge of killing him. I grab his throat, squeezing. He's face turns purple and red, I smile. I throw him into the wall next to Jonah. I grab Jane, leaving Carter to die or live. I honestly don't care, he can go fuck himself.

I buckle Jane in the seat belt. I drive to the Cullen's house, glancing out the windows from time to time. We arrive at the Cullens'. I steal a glance at Jane, she looks really bad, like I did when they…raped me. I grab Jane, rushing into the house.

"Carlisle! I have a patient for you!" I call to Carlisle. He comes down the stairs, staring at Jane.

"Bring her to my office," he says, rushing back upstairs. I follow him, glancing down at Jane. I hope she's okay.

"Is she going to live?" I ask, staring him in the eye.

"It's 50/50," he says, shaking his head.

"Could you turn her?" I ask, hope in my voice. He nods his head.

"If I work on her and she doesn't make it, we might not have time. Could you ask her?" he says, looking down at Jane.

"Janie? Can you hear me?" I ask, looking through her head. Yes she screams.

"Do you want to live forever, for eternity? Do you want to be a vampire?" I ask her, searching her brain. Vampire she says, yes. I smile, nodding to Carlisle.

"Do it," I say, walking out of the room. "I can't hear her scream." I run downstairs, running into Seth. I hug him tight, hearing her scream. This is going to be the worst night of my life.

**What did you guys think? Review so I know! Thanks! Love you all! **


	6. I love you forever and always, I promise

**Okay everyone, this is going to be a really sad one. I'm thinking about it and oh my gosh, I'm going to cry. Enjoy**

**Sarah's Pov**

Janie is still screaming. It's only day two but it's getting harder and harder to be around the house. I decide to go for a walk, Seth is working. I leave a note for him and head out. I walk into the woods, starting to run. I run and run as far away as I can get. I stop at a cliff, I break down. I can't stand being away from Seth for more than 10 minutes but I have to do this. I look over the cliff, the water splashing wild. I sit down, singing my favorite song. I sense someone coming toward me, I turn around. I don't see anyone, thinking it's my imagination, I look back at the water. I suddenly feel arms around me, I scream and kick. I'm turned around, I see it's Carter.

"Hello, Darling," he grins at me. I glare at him, trying to get away. Unfortunately he has a strong hold on me; he must have eaten only a little while ago.

"Let me go," I growl at him, my arms pinned against my side. He kisses my nose. I turn my head away from him.

"You're coming with me and that's final," he pulls me with him. He's dragging me when we hit gravel, I give up and walk. I didn't want my heels all scraped up. He throws me in the truck, locking the door. It doesn't open from the inside anymore, I glare.

"Don't try to escape or we might have to take dramatic measures," he smirks. I gulp, looking out the window. I see the cliff were all the wolves jump off sometimes, I look at him shocked.

"What are we doing here?" I ask a little scared, I've never been this scared my whole life. I think of Seth and keep a straight face; I have to survive this for him.

"You don't think I'm going to let you live are you?" he smirks, driving a little faster. We arrive; he grabs some ropes from the back. I stare at them.

"Out now," he says, opening the door. I get out and stand there as I see some of the other wolves surround the truck. I'd rather not run into them. He ties rope around my arms and legs, tying a rock around my feet. SHIT! He's going to drown me!

"Alright guys, help me carry her," everyone grabs me. I struggle, trying to get free.

"On three," someone says, they lift me up.

"One," they swing me. I scream.

"Two," they swing me toward the back, I scream again.

"THREE!" they swing me toward the ocean, letting go. I drop to the ocean, I scream all my breath going out of me. I suck some in before hitting the water. I start kicking with my feet, but the rock is dragging me down. I hold my breath, trying not to let it out. I land at the bottom; it wasn't very deep I notice. I try to kick off but it's no use. I start falling so I'm lying down. I try to roll, get some where but I can't move at all. I let out my breath, my lungs giving out. I suck in water, my lungs swelling up. I can't breath, I keep trying, and everything hurts. My lungs feel like their going to explode. I start blacking out, trying to keep my eyes open even through the salt water. I finally feel like dying, I close my eyes falling into the darkness.

**Seth's Pov! (I hope she's okay *worried*)**

I laugh with all the guys. I love working at the mechanic shop, Jake is starting. All the wolves work there together. I look at the time, realizing I'm late.

"I got to go guys! See you tomorrow," I laugh, walking out to the car. I get a bad feeling in the pit of stomach; I zoom off toward the Cullen's house. I walk in, seeing a note addressed to me. I read it: _Seth, I went for walk in the woods. Join me when you come home, I'll be by that cliff you and I found. LOVE, Sarah xxoo_. So she went on a walk without me, I walk out to the woods. I sniff, finding her trail right away. I shift, running toward out special spot. I smell someone else, a strange scent. I look around and growl, damnit! Sarah why did you go out by yourself? I growl and follow the scent. It ends at the pavement I look and see the cliff where I jump off of sometimes.

My heart drops, I run, shifting as I do. I look down not seeing anything; I jump in without any hesitation. I swim to the bottom and see her, my love. I untie her arms and legs, pulling the rock off of her. Grabbing her around her waist, I pull her up to the top of the water. I lay her down on the shore.

"Sarah? Babe, can you hear me?" I ask her, putting my fingers on her neck, feeling for a heart-beat. I feel it, it's so slow, almost too slow. I pump her chest, trying to get the water out of her. She's not coming out of it; I grab her and rush to the Cullen's.

"CARLISLE?" I scream. I see Esme come from the kitchen.

"What happened?" she exclaims.

"Someone tried to drown her. Her heart beat isn't going very fast," I say, gulping. I'm not going to break down here and now. She needs mean.

"Bring her to the car, we'll drive to the hospital," Esme says, grabbing the car keys and flying out there. I climb into the back with her, holding her in my arms. We arrive with so little time. We walk in, telling them what happened, they take us back into a room. I lay her down, they put wires on her, taking her heart-beats.

**Sarah's Pov**

I have to stay alive. I have too. Seth is out there counting on me. I can't let him down, I love him to much. The darkness surrounds me and I suddenly feel very numb. I see a faint light, I have the urge to walk toward it. I hear Seth's voice in my head.

"I love you, forever and always, I promise," he whispers to me. I follow his voice instead. I'm suddenly trapped in a box, screaming for someone to help me. Seth's voice is going to far, I can't hear it anymore. I fall in a black whole and keep falling.


	7. We almost lost each other today

**Another chapter already? Yes another one. I really excited for this one, I don't know how the whole she's in the hospital thing will work out. I don't know if I'll turn her or if she'll just wake up. I'm not going to tell you guys either, I mean if I turn her she'd turn quickly but I don't think she'd be very happy about it. So much conflict. Anyway this is getting WAY to long. So I'm going to stop writing this A/N. Enjoy! **

**Seth's Pov**

Her heart beats getting slower. I grab her hand, holding it tight. Jake and Nessie are here with me, braving it. Nessie is crying into Jake and I'm holding myself up for Sarah. She's been in this state for over four hours. Carlisle doesn't know what is happening; he says if her heart-beat gets to low, she might die. It's a 75/25% chance. The 25% is death, so I'm looking on the bright side thinking maybe she's just trying to find her way out. I can feel her fighting but I know she's loosing hope. Maybe I should talk to her. That could help.

"Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you. Forever and always, remember? I promise I'll stay here till you wake up, I know you will," I squeeze her hand, closing my eyes. She has to wake up, if she dies, I die too. This is how the whole imprint thing works, one of us dies and the other one does too. Of course she is half-vampire so hopefully she'll be able to survive this. Her hand twitches, I look up hopefully to her eyes. After about an hour of watching her, nothing happens. I must have imagined it. Carlisle comes in to check up on her, he looks her over. He sighs.

"The chance of her coming out has lowered. It's now 50/50, I'm so sorry, Seth," Carlisle sighs, turning to walk out.

"Can you change her if the percentage of her dying gets higher?" I ask him, I'd rather have her angry at me then dead. Even if it means we can't have kids together. Carlisle looks shocked; I guess he didn't think I'd want her changed.

"Yes of course," he says, leaving. I look down at Sarah, sighing. She has to make it, she just does.

**Sarah's Pov**

I run down the dark corridor. I start crying. There is no way out of this fucking hell hole! I scream, thrashing around, trying to break free. I had to wake up, but nothing is coming to me, no door to open and come out of this. NO! I'm not going to die and I'm not going to become a vampire! I suddenly get very angry, I start ripping at the walls. One of them comes undone, and keeps getting brighter and brighter. Seth's voice comes back to me.

"I love you, forever and always. I promise," he whispers to me. I follow it, breaking through all the walls just to get to him. I keep pushing and pushing. It feels like the world just wants to kill us both. I rip through the last one, seeing Seth standing there smiling at me. I run and hug him.

**Seth's Pov (Sorry if people hate switching povs in the story. It's just so you know how Seth is feeling about this too)**

I feel Sarah squeeze my hand. Her eyes flicker.

"Guys, I think she's waking up," I say, smiling. She has to be waking up. Her eyes opening, they look around finally finding there way to me. I grin, wanting to hug her right away but afraid she's too fragile.

"Sarah, I didn't know if you'd come around," I say, smiling like a goof-ball. She grins back.

"You lead me to you," she says, looking around, frowning.

"Where am I?" she asks, seeing Nessie and Jake standing behind me. They smile at her.

"I think we'll go get Carlisle," they say, walking out giving us time together. I almost lost her, I need it.

"You're in a hospital. You almost died from drowning," I whisper, laying my head on her hand. So many emotions went through me at once it was hard to keep them all in.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now," she smiles, lifting my head up so I look into her eyes. "No one can pull us apart." I grin, knowing how true that is.

"No one," I whisper, kissing her hand. She smiles, her eyes falling shut, but opening right away. She must be afraid to close her eyes.

"It's okay, go to sleep. I'll make sure you're okay," I kiss her forehead, making her go to sleep. Carlisle comes in right as she closes her eyes. He smiles.

"I see she's fine. You can bring her home when she wakes up again," he says, walking out.

**Sarah's Pov**

I wake up after what only feels like five seconds. I look over at Seth, he's sleeping with his head on my hand. I smile at him, feeling so much love.

"Seth, wake up," I shake his arm. I want to go home and just snuggle up in our bed together and relax.

"What! Oh, Sarah, you're awake. I'm glad," he smiles, kissing my cheek. "Ready to go home?" he asks.

"Yes! I totally am," I say, sitting up. I smile, swinging my legs over the bed.

"Do you need help?" Seth asks, getting up. He grabs my hand making sure I don't fall over.

"Yeah actually, thanks babe," I smile, standing up. I feel a little wobbly, walking carefully over to the chair with my clothes on it. I was changed into a hospital gown.

"You're welcome," he closes his eyes, letting me change while still holding me up. I put on my underwear and bra, getting my jeans and plain black t-shirt on.

"You can open your eyes now," I whisper, standing in front of him. He smiles, kissing me. I kiss him back, it feels so good to just be able to kiss him and know he's there.

"You feel so real," I whisper to him. I let a tear slip from my eyes. It was so hard being away from him in that coma stage. She couldn't understand how she woke up.

"I know honey, I understand," he kisses her cheek. "Everything will be okay."

"Thank you," I kiss him, walking out to go home. I love being happy and with him I'm happy all the time. We get in the car and drive home. We jam out to music and just laugh, just being together because today we almost lost each other.


	8. Why Do I Hurt Everyone?

**Hey guys, sorry for like the delay in things. I've been thinking on what to write and nothing really came to me so I'm going to try and write chapter eight, hopefully you won't hate it. Alright here goes nothing.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (sorry I haven't put that in other chapters)**

**Cari's Pov**

I stand behind Liz, not wanting the new borns' to hurt me. I'm human and Liz is my master, she is the only one allowed to drink my blood. I do not like it, but I want to become a vampire and she won't let me till I have proven my loyalty.

"Go practice with each other, now!" Alek yells at them. Liz flinches which is unusual, I wonder if Alek is beating her.

"We leave tonight," Alek tells us. He walks off to his room.

"Pack our stuff okay?" she asks, following Alek. Something is seriously wrong with her, I shake my head. I head to our room, grabbing two suitcases. I put all my clothes into one of them, re-thinking my plan. I didn't want to destroy the Cullens', they were nice people. I pack Liz's clothes, making sure she has everything. I decide to ask to go to the store for food.

"Alek? Liz?" I call into his room.

"What?" Liz asks.

"Can I go to the store and get some food, I'm hungry," I whisper.

"Of course, you know where the money is," they go back to doing whatever they were doing. I didn't want to think too much about it. I grab all the money and my suitcase. They won't miss me, I know it. Taking the car, I drive off.

**Sarah's Pov**

There was a knock at the door. I get up from my very comfortable spot next to Seth, and go answer the door.

"Sarah?" a voice asks, as the door opens.

"Cari?" I ask. She was one of my very old, close friends; I knew her back in 8th grade. She disappeared around summer time and I never forgave myself for giving up hope. I move aside for her to come in. She walks in and hugs me, I hug her back.

"You were alive this whole time?" I asks, my voice shaking with rage. She was not going to get away with this.

"Yes," she whispers, backing away.

"AND YOU COULDN'T CALL ME OR YOUR MOM?" I scream at her. I see Seth come over to see what's going on.

"I couldn't. she had me under very controlled supervision for a very long time," Cari whispers, flinching at my screaming.

"I had so much hope and you know how much shit I went through? Do you even know?" I yell at her, on the verge of crying. She just shakes her head.

"The pregnancy? Cam? Alek? All the shit that went with you disappearing? I was lucky I could survive the pregnancy without you," tears escape my eyes. Seth looks shocked, he didn't know I have a kid.

"So she survived?" Cari asks.

"yeah she did, thankfully. I see her every now and then," I whisper, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I left you and never called, but Alek is coming tonight with a new born army," she says, her voice shaking. I stare at her.

"How do you know this?" I growl at her. She better not say, she was apart of it, but felt bad and came back.

"I was the blood donor for Liz, the girl he cheated on with you, and I felt really bad so I came back to tell you about it," she whispers as if reading my mind.

"You were helping them this whole time?" I ask.

"Yes, she took me and told me not to do anything or she'd kill me," she whispers.

"Alright, do you know how many there are?" I ask, calming down. I'd have to explain everything later to Seth and everyone else that heard.

"About twelve and then their bringing about thirty more the next day," she says, walking into the living room. I follow her, brushing past Seth. He grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"You are going to explain everything later right?" he asks, concern in his eyes. I nod, going into the living room. Edward, Bella, Jake, and Nessie are in there on the couch.

"This is Cari," I say, smiling. Cari waves at them.

"Hello," Carlisle says, walking into the room.

"Hi," she says, nervously. I could tell this was going to be hard for her.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to take a rest?" Esme asks, coming from the library.

"It was a long drive, could I sleep for a while?" she asks, I nod toward Esme and she leads her up to a guest bedroom. I look at everyone. Carlisle goes back to do whatever he was doing before.

"Sarah, can we talk outside?" Jacob asks me. I nod, following him out there. He closes the door, trying to give us privacy.

"Seth is going to be pretty upset that you didn't tell him about this kid of yours," he looks straight into my eyes. I just nod, I can't say anything. He looks into the woods.

"Try not to do anything, stupid okay?" he asks, looking back at me.

"I'll try not to," I whisper, sitting down on the deck. Seth walks out, and nods for Jake to go back in the house. I smile at him, he doesn't smile back at me, but he does sit down next to me.

"Why didn't you tell?" he whispers.

"Because I honestly didn't think we'd last. I thought I'd never have to tell anyone because they'd be so ashamed of me. I'm ashamed of me, I didn't want her, but I love her to much to tell her to leave me alone," tears slide down my face, I try to wipe them off before he can see.

"She lives with a family so she's safe, but she still wants to see me and I just couldn't tell you," I pause, thinking about what I'm going to say next.

"I just wish you'd have told me, Sarah," he whispers, looking me straight in the eye. I melt for those big brown eyes of his and the tears start going.

"I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore," I whisper, my heart hurting. I have to do this, he'll die if I don't.

"WHAT?" he stands up fast, looking upset and angry. Nessie and Jacob come out and look at us.

"Seth, calm down," Jake says, holding him back.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," I run off, trying to go as fast as possible.

"Sarah!" I hear Seth call to me, but I keep running. They'll find me eventually, I just hope I can get them out of danger before than. I hear paws coming after me and I run harder.

**5 Hours Later ~Seth's Pov~**

"We need be looking for her!" I yell at Jake. He didn't understand, she could be in trouble or worse that fucking Alek could have her.

"Seth, you need to calm down. You're going to shift right here and now if you don't. We need to let her think things through. She's most likely not thinking right, since she broke up with you," Renesmee says, walking over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her I'm blaming you guys," I sit down on the couch. What if she doesn't come back, what if she's already dead? My heart starts hurting and I double over in pain.

"Fuck!" I yell out, falling to the floor on my hands and knees. I black out before I could react any farther.


End file.
